


dog days

by kapriii



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, I have no excuse for this, asami is tired and v gay, literally just 5k of tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapriii/pseuds/kapriii
Summary: There was a dog in Asami’s apartment, and that was a problem.It wasn’t that she didn’t like dogs. She liked dogs, she really did, but only when they were small, when they were quiet, didn’t need walking, didn’t make much of a mess and acted more like a cat than a dog. Right now, this huge lump of hair was filling exactly none of those requirements.alternatively titled: naga the no.1 korrasami shipper





	dog days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/gifts).



> This is a gift for the amazing @writerleft (@threehoursfromtroy on tumblr) so that her time in hospital might be a little more enjoyable! Best of luck for your recovery <3 Also kudos to @thewillowtree3 for organising this whole thing, it's the sweetest thing ever!

There was a dog in Asami’s apartment, and that was a problem. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t like dogs. She loved dogs, she really did, but only when they were small, when they were quiet, didn’t need walking, didn’t make much of a mess and acted more like a cat than a dog. Right now, this huge lump of fur was filling exactly none of those requirements. 

She stood frozen, mug in one hand and phone in the other, staring at her couch and the fluffy monstrosity that was sprawled across her cushions. She watched in horror as the dog tore the thin material to ribbons, completely and happily unaware of her presence. The tattered remains of three other cushions lay in shreds on the floor. Feathers were strewn around the room, sticking to the dog’s fur in thick white clumps. Her living room had become a snowstorm, and the apparent feeding ground of a _yeti. ___

____

____

Asami dropped her mug. 

The dog’s eyes snapped up to hers. For a moment, the apartment was dead silent as they stared at each other, neither daring to move. The dog’s dark eyes regarded her carefully. Then, very slowly, keeping its gaze fixed on her, the dog lowered its head and resumed tearing her cushion to shreds. 

Asami choked. “Get off my couch!” she yelled, fully aware of how un-threatening she probably appeared in her threadbare Winnie-the-Pooh pyjamas, before she reminded herself that this was a dog, and dogs were probably blissfully unaware of the finer points of popular children’s literature. “Go eat your own cushions!”

She lunged forwards, reaching for the dog’s collar, but it shot off the couch like a bullet from a gun and hurtled towards her, barking. Asami yelped and threw herself to the side as the dog barrelled past her and out the front door, disappearing from sight. Asami was frozen against the wall in shock and her heartbeat thrummed in her ears, her heaving breaths the only sound in the apartment. 

_What just happened? ___

____

____

If it weren't for her shattered mug and her favourite white cushions lying on the floor, torn to pieces and in varying shades of grey with suspicious patches of brown, she would have wondered if she hadn’t imagined the whole thing.

She raked her hand through her hair and scowled at her mess of a living room. White feathers floated weightlessly through the air, drifting through on the breeze from her open door. The dog’s barking had faded away completely, leaving her apartment still and silent.

Asami promptly decided to re-evaluate her stance on dogs. Some small, quiet dogs that were fully committed to their own doggy food could be manageable, but there was a special circle in doggy hell for huge, fluffy, cushion eating monsters, and that one had a one way ticket. 

What a great way to start off the week. A smashed mug, cushions torn to oblivion and a close encounter with a small yeti.

Asami went to make another cup of coffee. 

___

It was a week before the dog came to Asami’s apartment again. 

Asami had been snowed under with work, up late almost every night and sorely missing her favourite coffee mug. Hunched over at her desk, the words on her screen were beginning to blur together, and she was pretty sure she had read that last paragraph at least twice, and hadn’t absorbed a single word.

She lifted her gaze blearily from her laptop - quarter to two. What time did she have to get up tomorrow? Wait, she had a meeting early didn’t she, how early was that again? Far too early if it was any time before noon in her opinion, but maybe if she went to sleep now she could catch a few solid hours and finish this tomorrow, or today, technically, but she just couldn’t face the finer details of publicising the release of the newest car model right now, or ever actually, maybe she could catch a few solid hours of sleep before - was that someone scratching at her door?

She lifted her gaze, fingers hovering over her keyboard. The quiet whirring of her laptop was the only sound in the quiet. No one else was dumb enough to still be up this late on a Tuesday night. 

Asami heaved out a sigh and glared at the email on her screen. Some rich and self entitled bloke was trying to sell her the newest gimmick that would definitely help her designs become more popular, yes Miss Sato, because she obviously wasn’t using her assets to her full potential, and his products would push her name up even further, but only if his name was right next to hers, but at a very good price - 

A high pitched whine cut through the quiet. 

Asami’s head jerked up towards her door. She sat frozen at her desk, hardly daring to breathe.

Something scratched at her door, and the whine came again, louder this time. 

Was it - ?

No.

_Oh no. ___

____

____

Asami knew that noise. She knew it all too well, and it belonged to that evil, cushion eating, mug smashing, too goddamn loud _dog. ___

____

____

She shoved her chair back and stood up, striding towards the door. She didn’t quite know what she was going to do once she got there, but she was too exhausted to care.

As her footsteps echoed through the quiet, the scratching picked up again, more insistent. The dog whined again, high and mournful, and its shadow paced behind the door through the crack by the floor. 

Asami paused. The dog sniffed at the door, and she could hear it shuffling and pacing, trying to nudge it open. It whined again, lower and quieter this time. It knew she was there, just beyond its reach. 

She crouched down, hand on the door. “No,” she said clearly, desperately hoping it was trained and understood her message of ‘please leave and never come back’, but slightly more strongly worded. “Go away.”

The dog snuffled at the door hopefully. 

“Go home. Don’t you have dog food that isn’t my furniture?”

It scratched at the door again. Asami was suddenly wide awake.

“Do you have a home?”

The dog paced outside her door, snuffling. 

Asami sat back on her floor, absentmindedly rolling her thumb in her fingers, a nervous habit she’d picked up years ago. This made things complicated.

How else would this dog even manage to get in here? Her apartment block was spacious and there was enough room for a dog, a small one, maybe, and her landlady Sarah was a pretty easy going woman, but she had a few ground rules and one was absolutely no dogs. She was yet to meet someone who would willingly go against her rules, especially after that infamous incident with a parakeet and a small lizard.

But how was it getting into the block itself? The front door was open, but you needed a key to get up to your level, so someone must have let it in, or did it get in by accident?

Maybe someone in the apartment owned it? Unlikely, considering how firm the rules were, but if they did, then why would they let it out, and how would they sneak it out for walks? It’s not like the dog was hard to miss, it was practically a small mountain. 

She frowned, rubbing at her hands. It was a massive dog, it must have some steady source of food. Plus, it didn’t look dirty or matted. Maybe there was a collar hidden underneath that mass of fur?

One way to find out. 

She stood carefully. The dog huffed eagerly, sensing her movement. As her fingers closed around the door handle, she just hoped to god she wouldn’t get some sort of disastrous infection. 

The door opened, and the dog charged into her apartment.

“N-no! Hey!” she lunged after it, but it twisted out of her grasp and darted away, massive pink tongue lolling out of its mouth. It stood in her kitchen, stark white against the dark. Its tail was whipping back and forth behind it, dangerously close to an abandoned mug on the low table. 

Asami was not going to lose a second mug to this lump of fur, homeless or not. 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright!” she coaxed, slowly stepping forwards. She spread her hands out wide, walking in a half crouch. She let her voice rise slightly and smoothen out, as if she was talking to a small child. “You’re okay, you just need to let me see if you have a home, is that alright?” She kept her eyes on the dog as it regarded her steadily, dark eyes wide. It edged forwards curiously, sniffing at her outstretched hand. She sat down carefully, and let the dog come to her. It sidled up to her curiously, ears pricked. Sniffing at her clothes and hand, Asami reached for its head, stroking it gently as it huffed happily. She reached down, letting her fingers tug through its fur, searching for a collar. 

Nothing. If it did belong to someone, there was no way for her to tell who, or figure out how to get it back. 

Asami rose, cursing her luck. Leaving it outside was no longer an option, someone might find it and take it away, but it was too late now for Asami to take it into a rescue centre or any place like that. God, she was too tired to deal with this. 

Her only option was to keep it with her for the night, then she’d figure out what to do with it in the morning. 

Her fingers raked through her hair and she lifted her gaze to the ceiling. “Okay,” she said, half to the dog and half to herself, “So this is happening.”

It was sitting on her rug, gazing up at her. Its tail wagged lazily as she looked at it hopelessly. “What am I going to do with you?” she asked. 

It tilted its head, and funnily enough, didn’t answer. 

This was mental. It was nearly two in the morning and not only was she still awake with work to do, but she had a small yeti in her living room. She idly wondered if ‘a dog ate my work’ could now be an applicable excuse for not going in to work tomorrow. 

“Alright, you have to stay here tonight, but it sure isn’t gonna be my room,” she told it. “And I don’t trust you to not eat my furniture again, so you have to get shut in somewhere. So do you wanna sleep in the spare room or the bathroom?”

The dog huffed. 

“Bathroom it is.”

Yawning, she padded to her room to get the oldest blanket she could find, settling on a checkered one with suspicious stains that she had forgotten she even owned. Closing the closet door, she yelped as she stepped backwards, almost tripping over the dog that had soundlessly sat down right behind her. She glared at it. “Don’t do that!”

It wagged its tail happily. Asami was pretty sure she now hated dogs. 

She hefted the blanket over her arm. “Alright, follow me, you’ll be sleeping in here.” The dog trotted beside her, snapping at the blanket playfully. “No, oh my god, don’t eat that, that’s your bed!” She tugged the blanket up higher, out of its reach. 

The dog snuffled, straining to reach it as she held it above her head. “No!” she snapped. “Stop eating my things!” She quickened her pace, almost running to the bathroom as it chased after her, nipping at her heels playfully. 

She set it down in the bathroom, mostly intact, arranging it to make a sort of nest it could sleep in as it sniffed at it curiously. 

She sat back, regarding her work. Despite her best efforts, it still looked less like a bed and more like a blanket someone had thrown haphazardly onto the floor. She glanced at the dog. “Thoughts?”

Asami wasn’t good with canine expressions, but she swore this one looked unimpressed.

“Look, that’s gonna be your bed, like it or not,” she sighed. “Come on, get on.” She watched as it settled itself, nosing at the blanket. It seemed contented enough. That was gonna have to do for tonight. 

“You have stay here until I come back in the morning.” she told it sternly. “Please don’t bark,” she added. “I really don’t wanna get thrown out.”

The dog gazed at her with dark eyes, wide and curious. Asami hesitated, suddenly strangely reluctant to leave it. She reached out and patted its head awkwardly. “You’ll be okay,” she whispered. “I’ll be back in the morning.”

As she stood, the dog moved to get up. “No, no!” she tried, “You stay here, okay?”

The dog paused, confused. Asami reached out and gently pushed it back down onto the blanket. “It’s okay, you stay here. Just for tonight. I’ll be back soon, promise. I’ll leave the light on, too.”

Asami rose, and couldn’t help herself from glancing back one last time. The dog had stayed on the bed, thank god, but it was gazing up at her curiously. She found herself shooting it a small smile. “You’ll be alright.” she told it. “Just a few hours.”

Then she quietly closed the door, and at long last, abandoning her laptop just as she’d left it, she went to bed. 

___

Asami usually woke before her alarm went off. A morning person since the day she was born, her body clock could be more reliable than her alarm, and she couldn’t remember the last time she overslept. This morning, though, her body clock had nothing to do with it, because that damn dog was on her bed, and it was _barking. ___

____

____

She shot upright, flailing around in her blankets as she struggled to take stock of what was happening. The dog leapt off her bed and hurtled to the window. Standing on its back legs, it growled at two pigeons on the tiny balcony railing. The birds seemed totally oblivious, cooing at each other happily in the early morning sun. The dog fixed them with a stare as they shuffled along the railing, growling deep in the back of its throat.

Asami somehow managed to disentangle herself from her blankets, just as the dog began to bark. It echoed around the room, loud enough to shock the pigeons into flight. Like oh-my-god-Sarah’s-gonna-hear-and-kick-me-out loud. 

“Oh my god, shut up!” Asami leapt from her bed, still half trapped in her blankets. The dog kept barking even though the pigeons were long out of sight, and there was absolutely no way Asami was gonna hide a dog that was this loud.

“Shhh! Shut up, please!” She grabbed the dog’s head, stroking it hurriedly but it twisted out of her grip and danced beyond her reach. “No! Shhhh, calm, calm, calm!” 

With growing desperation, she glanced around the room. The stupid dog just kept barking, and someone must have heard it by now. Unsure of what else to do, she grabbed her blanket and ungracefully dumped it over its head, smothering it. It yelped in confusion as she lunged forward, hugging her squirming blanket to the floor. “Shut up now, please!” she growled at it as it wriggled beneath her grasp. “You’re gonna get me in so much trouble!”

Somehow finding a way out, its nose poked her arm, and she leant back in shock. It had stopped barking now, thank god, and was gazing at her innocently from underneath her blanket. 

“Don’t give me that look. You know full well what you just did.”

Someone knocked at the door. 

Asami’s blood ran cold. The dog perked up, sniffing the air. She loosened her grip as she twisted towards the door, hoping the person would go away by sheer force of her will. Asami rarely got visitors, and there was no chance that could be a coincidence. She was so screwed. 

The person behind the door knocked again, more insistently this time. “Naga?” a voice called tentatively. “That you, girl?”

The dog barked again, shattering the silence, and raced to the door, Asami’s blanket still draped over it’s massive frame. Asami let her head fall forwards and she heaved out a sigh. 

She was in such deep shit. 

The dog hurtled towards the door, too enthusiastic to brake, and slammed hard into the wood. The person behind yelped in surprise, and the dog jumped up at the door. 

“Naga! Oh, girl, I’ve missed you! What are you doing in someone else’s apartment, for god’s sake?”

Asami forced herself to her feet. “Coming!” she called, a flicker of hope rising in her chest. If this was the dog’s owner and not her landlord’s, she might be out of the woods. But the dog was barking, still, and had somehow managed to keep Asami’s blanket on its body. 

The person behind the door was comforting their dog, Naga, quietly but insistently. “Shhhh girl, it's alright, I’m here now, you gotta stop barking though, you’ll get this person in trouble-”

Asami stepped over the wriggling dog to open the door. As soon as it clicked open, Naga darted under Asami’s legs like a bullet and caught her off balance, sending her crashing to the floor. 

Winded, she lay on the ground, squinting up at the lights dazedly. Her ankle was throbbing, and she’d slammed her shoulder into the floor and it was beginning to burn with pain. She groaned, shutting her eyes, and reached up to hold her shoulder protectively. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

Asami almost snorted, eyes still shut. “Never better.” she muttered, wincing. 

“I’m so sorry! Down, Naga! She’s not usually like this, I swear, come on, let me help you up.”

Asami gritted her teeth, but forced her eyes open to accept the woman’s hand. She let her pull her up, wincing as she stood on her injured ankle. 

The woman placed a hand on her other shoulder gently. “Anything hurt?

Asami stared. 

She was beautiful. Bright blue eyes watched her worriedly from under short brown hair. It looked choppy, like she’d cut it herself, just brushing her jawline. She stood a little shorter than Asami, but there was no denying the lithe muscle beneath her shirt. 

The woman frowned, regarding her. “Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard - do you have a concussion?”

“I, uh,” Asami swallowed, struggling to pull herself together. Her shoulder was on fire now and the lights were a little too bright, and the woman in front of her definitely wasn’t helping. She blinked, then managed to nod jerkily. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m alright.” _Smooth, Sato. ___

____

____

The woman’s frown deepened. “Are you sure? You seem a little, uh,” she hesitated. “Out of it?” she offered carefully. She studied Asami, ignoring Naga’s nose pressing into her hand. “You might have hurt your shoulder, how about I take you somewhere to get it checked out?”

Asami’s eyes shot to hers. She was absent mindedly stroking Naga’s nose, concern bright in her eyes. Asami’s shoulder was still throbbing, and her ankle too, and spending a little longer with this woman didn’t sound that bad.

“I mean, sure, that would be-” she cut herself off, heart sinking. “Actually, I can’t,” she said apologetically. “I have a meeting this morning, and I really can’t miss it.” Asami had never wanted to skip a meeting more in her life, but this was something she couldn’t avoid. It was this kind of attitude that had got her this far.

The woman visibly deflated. “Oh, that’s fine,” she said quickly. “I, uh, I’m sorry again about Naga. She gets restless, and I know I shouldn’t have her, but I had to move suddenly and I just couldn’t say goodbye to her. That’s why she doesn’t have a collar, so I don’t get in trouble, but she really should, I know. Um, please,” she broke off, biting her lip. “Please don’t rat me out. Like if you want to, I get that, if she had to spend the night you're probably pretty pissed, like, that’s understandable, it’s just she’s really a lot to me - I’m rambling, aren't I?”

She broke off with a nervous laugh, but her grip had tightened on Naga’s fur. Her eyes were wide, body tense. 

The words were out of her mouth before Asami could stop them. “No, it’s fine, she was a pleasure.”

The woman looked as surprised as Asami felt. “Oh, thank you so much!” she grinned happily. _‘No, it’s fine?’ What the hell? _“I promise she won’t bother you again, unless you want to see her again?” _A pleasure? She was a total nightmare! _____

_____ _

_____ _

Asami forced a smile. “Oh, no, it’s fine. It’s probably for the best she doesn’t come out much to be honest, Sarah might go mental.” she said quickly, just as a door around the corner clicked open.

Both women froze. Footsteps started down the hallway, getting closer. 

The woman swore quietly. “Naga!” she hissed. “Come on, you gotta go!” She darted off down the corridor, Naga racing behind her. Just as she was about to disappear from sight, the woman skidded to a stop and spun back. “Thank you again!” she called, her face splitting into a grin. “I’m Korra by the way, I’m up a floor!”

Asami almost laughed, door almost shut. “Nice to meet you Korra, now you need to go or you’ll get caught!”

The footsteps were nearly by the corner now, and Korra still didn’t move. “What’s your name?” she called. 

“Asami! Now, go!” 

Korra grinned even wider. “See you round, Asami!”

Then she was gone. 

A man rounded the corner, looking around in confusion. He smiled hesitantly when he saw Asami, still half leaning out of her door, brows furrowed. “Excuse me, miss,” he said tentatively. “But did you hear a dog this morning? I could have sworn there was one in the building.”

Asami shrugged, struggling to keep the grin from her face. “A dog? No, I don’t think so. Maybe it was from another apartment?”

Stifling her giggles and leaving the man thoroughly confused, she shut the door. Despite a very late night, a very early morning, a throbbing ankle and shoulder and a close run in with getting caught with a dog, her day might turn out alright. 

Asami sat down heavily on her bed and fell backwards, sighing. She didn’t have to get up just yet, she could reach out for her blankets and a few more moments of sleep before she had to face the day once more. 

She shut her eyes and hissed out a curse. Naga was still wearing them. 

Asami really didn’t like dogs. 

____

It felt like too often Asami was left exchanging substituting sleep for caffeine, and no matter how many times she tried, it never quite worked. 

She jabbed at the button in the elevator for her floor, resting her head on the wall as it whirred to life. Her shoulder ached dully, and her good mood from the morning had all but evaporated. Even though her system was flooded with caffeine, her exhaustion was catching up on her, like a dark storm racing across the horizon. 

Yawning, Asami managed to fumble her heels off, and limped slightly down the corridor, wincing. She really needed to invest in some shoes with better heel support, but honestly, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t love a pretty pair of shoes. She pulled out her hairpins, letting it fall as she tossed up between ordering take out or skipping dinner altogether and going straight to bed instead, and tripped over a package by her door. 

It was her blanket. Clean and folded, with a bright blue sticky note placed carefully on top. 

_Thanks again for this morning, and I’m sorry we stole your blanket! I would have given it back in person, but I didn’t know when you were getting back and figured you needed it more than Naga. She got very attached! ___

____

____

_I’m so sorry about what happened this morning, I still feel bad - can I make it up to you? You free for coffee on Sunday morning? I promise Naga won’t be making an appearance! ___

____

____

_Korra ___

____

____

By her name, Korra had scribbled her apartment number, and underneath, a phone number next to a small smiley face. 

A bubble of laughter forced its way out of Asami’s chest, and her face split open with a smile. She lifted her head and grinned happily, her weariness falling away. Dumping her heels and bag, she reached for her phone and added Korra’s number, typing out a reply. 

_Thanks for returning my blanket, and coffee sounds great! Do you have a spot in mind? ___

____

____

She tossed her phone on the bed, stretching. The last of the day’s sunlight was streaming in through her window, painting her bedroom in rich shades of gold. Maybe she would get dinner tonight, and treat herself to that fancy Japanese down the road. She might even break into her stash of hazelnut chocolates she had been hoarding since her birthday. She yawned, grinning lazily. There was nothing like a new chance, a new possibility to uplift her spirits. 

Unless she was reading this entirely wrong. 

Asami slowly lowered her arms, breaking out of her stretch. There was nothing to indicate that Korra’s idea of going out to coffee was anything like her own. Maybe she was just being kind - her dog did break into her apartment, eat her cushions and have to stay the night. Asami would have be pretty ticked off if that was the last of it, and she never heard from Korra again. Not hearing from Naga, however, she reckoned she could manage. 

Her phone pinged, tearing her attention away. Korra’s name was flashing on her screen. 

Hesitantly, she reached for her phone, unable to stop the flicker of hope rising in her chest. 

**korra + the most evil of yetis:** _Brilliant! I know this place a couple streets away called The Jasmine Dragon. I know the owner, he’s so nice and literally everything he makes is to die for it's so goooood ___

____

____

**korra + the most evil of yetis:** _I’m trying to learn all his secrets but he won’t tell me because I’m one of his best customers, I swear I give him half his profits ___

____

____

**korra + the most evil of yetis:** _Does 11am work for you? ___

____

____

Asami held her phone tightly in her hand, gazing down at the messages as a smile stole across her face. Her fingers flew across the keyboard. 

_11 is great! I know the place, I’ve been there a couple of times. I’m convinced the cinnamon scrolls are literally from heaven ___

____

____

Asami paused, worrying her lip. Cinnamon scrolls? Was that really the best thing she could do? Her fingers moved to type out another message, but her mind came up empty. 

Was it too quick to say she was looking forward to seeing Korra again?

 **korra + the most evil of yetis: sent an image.**

**korra + the most evil of yetis:** _Naga misses you :) ___

____

____

Asami almost giggled. It was a picture of Naga, her nose right up by the camera and tongue lolling out of her mouth, taking up most the shot. Korra’s face peaked out from behind the mass of white hair, grinning widely as she held Naga in a hug. Asami felt her face heat up, and suppressed a grin and she typed out a reply. 

_That’s profile pic material. ___

____

____

Dots danced on her screen as she waited for Korra’s reply. She didn’t have to wait long. 

**korra + the most evil of yetis:** _Hey, no fair! You gotta send me one back! ___

____

____

**korra + the most evil of yetis:** _Bonus points if those winnie the pooh pyjamas from this morning are included they were iconic ___

____

____

Her cheeks reddened. Oh god, she had been wearing those old, threadbare Winnie the Pooh sweatpants this morning when she first met Korra. Then she tripped over and fell on her ass seconds later. It was a miracle Korra was still talking to her. 

_oh no those most definitely WON’T be making an appearance ___

____

____

_All my winnie the pooh sweatpants will never see the light of day again ___

____

____

_My fashion choices are usually better than that I swear ___

____

____

She ran her hand through her hair, groaning. Oh god, what a first impression. 

**korra + the most evil of yetis:** _... all your sweatpants?_

__

__

**korra + the most evil of yetis:** _As in, multiple? ___

____

____

Oh, fuck. 

_I really loved eeyore as a kid, alright? ___

____

____

Her cheeks on fire, Asami knew Korra was enjoying watching her attempt to explain herself, and crashing and burning spectacularly in the process. She buried her face in her blanket, cringing as she waited for Korra’s response to flash up on her screen.

 **korra + the most evil of yetis:** _Haha, that’s so cute! I gotta say Tigger was always my fav though ___

____

____

She froze. Her gaze narrowed down to focus on one word, running on repeat in her brain like a broken record. 

Lying on her bed, still in her work clothes and a face full of makeup, Asami giggled like a lovesick teen. Oh, she was so gone. One small compliment and she was reduced to a blushing mess.

That might have scared her once. It didn’t now.

Her fingers typed out a response before she had time to properly process it.

_Thanks! I can’t wait for Sunday! ___

____

____

She hesitated for a split second, then threw her caution out the window, and sent a heart emoji. Heart in her mouth, she waited for Korra to reply. 

**korra + the most evil of yetis:** _Me too! It can’t come soon enough haha ___

____

____

**korra + the most evil of yetis:** _I’m excited to see you again ___

____

____

Asami couldn’t help it - she laughed. Dropping her phone by her side, she fell back onto her bed.

Was is strange to become attached to someone so quickly? She had only met Korra that morning, but she had managed to turn a pretty bad day into one she probably wouldn’t forget, and lifted her mood so she felt happier than she had in a long time. 

Asami Sato didn’t believe in fate, or superstition. She had always been a hard eyed realist, down to earth, a pragmatist. She still was, and she always would be. But sometimes, there were people who made her hope in something more, for something more, made her want to ditch her known path and throw caution to the winds in the hope that something amazing might just come of it. Somehow, she knew that Korra was one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> yall better know that korra was stressing over every single interaction just as much as asami was


End file.
